


Sad Marvel One-shots Based on Fanart

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Inspired by Fanart, Peter Parker Misses Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Dies, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: Exactly what the title says.Mostly revolving around Peter Parker
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sad Marvel One-shots Based on Fanart

It's funny, funerals. They're one hour memorials to try to honor an entire life. Maybe they're so short because nobody can put into words how amazing that person was. Especially Tony.

"Peter?" 

I look down from the site of the lake to find the source of the tiny voice. Everyone has started to leave. It's odd, the grim feeling from the funeral being whisked away by the beauty of the Stark house. 

I smile at the young girl standing in front of me. She has long brown hair and brown eyes resembling Tony's. 

"I'll leave you two to talk. I'm going to see Pepper." May squeezes my hand and walks off.

"Um, hi." I choke out, my mouth dry from crying. I haven't been able to breathe a full breath since he died. Everything has been too tight and too distant.

"Daddy told me a lot about you. My name is Morgan. You're Spider-Man, right?" She asks, sticking out her hand which I gladly take. She's so innocent yet has lost so much so young.

"Ya, I'm Spider-Man. What did your Daddy tell you about me?" 

"He said that you're my big brother. Is that true?" I feel tears threatening to release themselves. I all but throw myself at the girl, holding her close and letting the tears fall down my face.

"That's right." I whisper into her sholder. "I'm your big brother. And I promise I'm gonna protect you." I pull my head out of the crook of her neck and look into the sky.

I can finally breathe.


End file.
